thesixthagefandomcom-20200213-history
Hiro R. Nakamura-Iefeld
Hiro R. Nakamura-Iefeld Age: 40 (appears to be 19-23 years of age) Height: 5' 6'' Weight: 135 Occupation: Unknown Quote The blood of the inocent tastes sweeter than that of my enemy. Bio From a young age, it was very apparent that Hiro was a gifted person. Not just in the usual way that all parents think that their children are gifted, no. Hiro was different. Special. In the winter of his second year on this earth, his beloved mother looked to him in joy and told him that he would be a big brother. She explained that he would soon have a little brother or sister. Without a glance, not even a flintch, the young child, still looking at his picture book said "I know, Okaasan. Robbie will be here soon to play with me...". His mother looked to him, eyes wide for a moment. But like most parents, she dissmissed her son's words and went back to telling the rest of the family the happy news. Sure enough, nine months later, Robbie was born. Hiro was very happy to meet him, as was the rest of the family. The family members all crowded around the newborn. As Hiro approached the newborn, it seemed as if the babe knew exactly who he was. Robbie seemed drawn to Hiro. Robbie looked directly into the eyes of his older sibling and laughed. The family found this a little strange, but they didn't think anything of it until Hiro spoke. "He says he's happy to meet me." Hiro smiled sweetly and looked back to his brother, "Hurry and grow up strong, otoutosan so we can play." The family members all cooed and awwed at Hiro's request of his baby brother. But something had been nagging in the back of their mother's brain, "I know, Okaasan. Robbie will be here soon to play with me...". The words repeated in a never ending loop. Breaking through the cycle was her husband's voice, "Hunnie, we need to name our new son... Hunnie? Is something wrong?" Her husband's voice seemed concerned. She shook from the nagging feeling and looked up to her husband, "Yes, yes, we need to name him... I think that you should do the honors, goshujin.". He looked down at the babe, pride in his eyes, "Robbert. We will name him Robbert Light Iefeld." he proclaimed proudly. The mother held in a gasp at her husband's words, just smiling and nodding. Later that evening, when the mother was alone with her two sons, she looked to her eldest, "Musukosan, how did you know his name?" the mother asked with worry in her eyes. Hiro looked up at his mother and replied simply, " Otoutosan told me so when he was inside of you." The mother paused as the eldest went back to playing with his newborn borther, both giggling. The mother wanted to dismiss her worry, she wanted to forget what she had heard, but she could not. She feared that there was something else, some higher power at work here. She looked to her eldest again, "Musukosan," she began, "... can you hear other people? Can you hear what they are thinking?" she questioned. Hiro looked to his mother with a big smile, "No, Okaasan, just Robbie." and returned to playing with his brother's tiny feet. As the years passed, the mother's worry about her eldest faded. Her two sons were like night and day, but together their bond was as strong as a mighty oak. As children, they played games of chase, learned from their father how to fish, praticed martial arts, the two did anything and everything together. But all soon changed between the brother's harmony. When her eldest was thirteen, the mother once again began to worry. Her sons were still very bonded, but not as closely as they had been in childhood. And as her eldest grew into his young adulthood, he seemed to be growing distant from everyone (except his younger sibling). Hiro was now distant from his mother and father. Rebelling every chance he could. Hiro had even enlisted the help of his younger brother to "cover" for him. He had grown rude and crude. Hiro came home late at night through his bedroom window, ignoring his set curfews. He taught his younger brother to curse, and gave him advice on how to beat up people that would bother him. Hiro even started skipping school. As a mixture of punishment and concern for their eldest, the mother and father sent him to stay in Japan with his grandparents durring his 14th year. The whole time, their youngest seemed lost. Robbie, who was his elder brother's shadow, now seemed to wander aimlessly through his 11th year on earth. Without his elder brother's guidance, Robbie was empty. The mother was deeply concerned. She phoned her parents about a month after her eldest had been sent to them. She asked Hiro, "Why won't you behave and become a good man rather than the delinquent you are now?" There was silence, then Hiro responded, "Because, Okaasan, Otoutosan needs to become strong without me. He needs to be his own person. I'm sorry that I have been a deliquent. I apologize for all the harm I have done. I never meant to hurt you, Okaasan." with the last words spoken, the boy began to sob, "I want to come home soon... But not until Otoutosan is ready...". Unpon his return at the begining of the year, Hiro seemed changed. He was more polite to his parents. He was still as strong as an oak for his younger brother. But his eyes... His eyes told another story. They were filled with malice when looking at the younger child. The once strong bond that the brothers had was crumbling. The mother was concerned. Her boys fought all day and night. They fought over simple things. They fought over friends. They fought over everything. The mother could take no more. She took her eldest asside and scolded him, "Why do you fight with him? Don't you want him to become a strong man?!" Hiro looked up at his mother, tears in his eyes, "He needs to be strong without me, I won't be here forever..." As her son's words trailed off, the mother began to cry as well. She held her eldest in her arms and comforted him. She knew that soon, he would be going off to college, to start his own life and family. He was right. So, as much as she could, the mother tried to seperate her sons. She moved their rooms around so that now, the eldest was in the attic room, and the youngest was in the basement room. This worked for both. And, as the years passed, both had grown stronger. Her eldest was now top of his graduating class and working toward getting into a good college. He was going to follow in his late father's footsteps and study the art, music and culture of his native Japan. Her youngest was also very smart and talented. He still seemed a little too dependent on his elder brother, but Robbie had his own talents and friends to rely on. Soon the time came to send Hiro off to college. Robbie put on a brave front (because he didn't want anyone to think he was soft). The family said farewell to the eldest and wished him well in college. One year passed, then two. Hiro had called to say that he would be coming home for the summer. Upon his return, it seemed as though something had soured in the few days prior between the brothers. After a day back home, Hiro and Robbie were fighting constantly. On one occasion, the night of a large party on the OSU campus, Robbie grabbed his elder brother's collar and pulled him back into the house. He screamed, "What do you mean?! Rhodes, you can't leave if that's what's going to happen! Stay home!" The elder brother broke free of the younger's grasp, "You knew this day would come! You need to let me go!" The younger began to scream again, tears streaming from his face, "No! NO!" Frustrated, the eldest grabbed his younger brother by the shoulders, "You need to FORGET ABOUT ME!" he screamed. With that, he let the youngest go and walked out the door. The younger brother, defeated, walked down to his room staring blankly. Seeing the whole argument, the mother was a little concerned for her sons. She had figured that the fight was about the party and the fact that the younger could not go. She went to comfort Robbie, but he was fast alseep when she reached him. She told her husband about their fight when he returned from work that evening. He laughed and replied, "Hunnie, they're boys! Robbie was just upset because he couldn't go with his brother to the party. I'm proud of Rhodes for yelling at Robbie and setting him straight." But there was another nagging feeling in the back of the mother's brain... "You need to FORGET ABOUT ME!" repeated in a loop. Very early the next morning, a phone call woke the mother. It was a little past two in the morning. "Mrs. Iefeld, we need you and your husband to come to the station... There's been an incident...". Her heart sank. She shook her husband awake and speedily made ready to go to the station. Once there, they were told that their son had been in a very bad car accident. They told them he had died upon impact. They said they did not know how it happened and apologized for their loss. As they looked upon the mangled face of their elder son, the mother collapsed. When the couple returned home later that morning, they pulled Robbie asside to tell him about his brother. Robbie's response was as simple as it was frightening... "What brother, mom?" Years later, in a small military style chopper, Rhodes Pool (thought to be Hiro R. Nakamura-Iefeld brought back from the dead) would watch a short video. A video that showed his death in a new light. A video that showed Hiro's rebirth as one of the fallen. It was then that Rhodes learned that Hiro had never really died. Hiro was reborn that night as a tool of darkness...